Will you still love me tomottow?
by Tory Moon
Summary: ¿La amaba? ¿O era solo por un momento? Astoria esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que Draco Malfoy también la amara como ella a él.


**Yo hubiera esperado haber publicado mi décima historia antes, después el día de mi cumpleaños y cuando no lo hice, esperaba hacerlo antes de que fuera Agosto. Al menos esto último si lo hice y espero subir pronto de nuevo otra historia.**

**Les dejo esta historia y espero que la disfruten.**

**Una cosa. Este es un song-fic, el primero que hago y está inspirado en la canción "Will you still love me tomorrow?" de Amy Winehouse, una de las más hermosas canciones que he escuchado de ella.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: todo lo reconocible aquí es propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

_Esta noche eres mío completamente  
Le das a tu amor tan dulcemente  
Esta noche la luz del amor está en tus ojos…_

Su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho del rubio. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando sintió una mano en su espalda, acariciándola. Y se convirtió en algo abobado… hem… sí. Definitivamente abobado. Y eso porque esta noche había sido como un sueño para ella. Jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que se sentiría tan feliz. Su vida había sido demasiado sacrificada para haberla disfrutado antes, pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Atrás de todo cuando –por cosas que ella prefería no contar ahora… es demasiado…- ella se convirtió en la novia de Draco Malfoy.

Basta decir que esa noche, ella sentía que nadie podía separarlos para que sepan qué ocurrió. Entrar en detalles sería morbo y ella nunca ha querido publicar su vida privada por muy contenta que esté. Aun así, ella solo podía compartir que esas suaves palabras de él eran reales. Los _te amo_ proveniente de esa voz que ella tanto amaba no eran producto de su imaginación.

Muchas veces se había preguntado antes si Draco Malfoy era capaz de amar. Aunque suene increíble, sí lo era. Había un brillo en sus ojos grises cada vez que la miraba que la hacía estar más segura cada vez. Sin embargo, aun, en pequeños momentos, se preguntaba si algo quedaba de ese Draco que ella había vista de pequeña. Ese orgulloso, altanero, arrogante, frío, altivo que recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ese mismo por el que muchas chicas suspiraban, ese mismo por el que muchas chicas habían caído.

Le intrigaba y la sonrisa se convertía lentamente en unos labios apretados de frustración, de duda. ¿Ella será una más? ¿Acaso Draco tenía dos caras?

…_¿Todavía me amarás mañana?_

_¿Es esto un bien duradero  
o simplemente un placer momento?  
¿Puedo creer en la magia de tus ojos?_

Hace unos cinco meses que ella era su novia. Ella hace un año y tanto que soñaba con él. Ella sentía que él también pudo haber pasado ese momento. Pero por mucho que ella lo suponga, no sabía y no tenía el ánimo para preguntar, ante la pesadilla de una respuesta distinta a la que espera ella.

Sonaría un poco psicópata, pero en ocasiones, ella quería entrar en su mente, saber qué pensaba y si todas esas ilusiones que ella se hacía no iban a ser rotas por eso que ella temía desde hace mucho. _Solo un juego._ Ella no quería ser solo un juego. Ella de verdad quería ser alguien querida. No ser un juguete para nadie, ni mucho menos para su novio.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos y sabía de ese brillo en sus ojos grises, pero de alguna manera, ella siempre supo que Draco era un as en la indiferencia. Sabía ocultar sus sentimientos y eso la hacía dudar –que feo suena eso, pero era la realidad- en pequeños momentos como estos. En especial en este momento.

¿Acaso Draco la amaba tal como ella lo amaba? Ella esperaba eso. Quería eso más que nadie. Nunca había tenido una relación tan seria como esta. En sus años en Hogwarts había salido con algunos chicos y lamentablemente no terminaban bien. Uno fue un auténtico idiota y otro fue un patético. Otro era parecido al Draco de la escuela, orgulloso, frío y creía en la pureza de sangre, y la dejó por otra cuando ella no quiso acostarse con él.

Experiencias como esas la hacían preguntarse si esto sería igual. Draco había cambiado, lo sabía, pero las antiguas costumbres a veces eran más fuertes e, inconscientemente, podrían relucir de nuevo en su Draco.

…_¿Todavía me amarás mañana? _

_Esta noche con palabras no dichas  
Usted ha dicho que yo soy el único  
¿Pero mi corazón se romperá  
Cuando la noche se reúna con el sol de la mañana? _

Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Draco. Recogió algunas de sus ropas y entre esa maraña de desorden encontró su pijama. Se lo puso discretamente, sintiendo en cada movimiento, en cada roce de la tela contra su piel, que el corazón se le enfriaba cada vez más, sin compasión, con algo que lo hacía más pesado, no como la pluma, no como una delicada joya que podría romperse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué era? ¿Desilusión? ¿Consciencia? ¿Era esto la realidad? ¿Volverse solo un objeto lindo de un brazo masculino?

¿Qué tal si era toda una treta? La imagen de los Malfoy había sido bastante pisoteada después de la guerra y cuando todo empezaba a mejorarse y empezó a salir con ella, salió a través de _El Profeta_ uno de esos artículos tan característicos anunciando la relación que ellos habían tratado mantener un tanto secreta por ahora, hecho por la maestra víbora del periódico, Rita Skeeter. En ella, se encontraron uno de los típicos comentarios de la periodista que obtuvo su título quién sabe cómo, recalcando cada vez que podía, su condición de ex mortífago, dándole el tan poco original _"el ex mortífago, Draco Malfoy...". _Y aunque la cosa podía haber causado nada hasta entonces, la mujer terminó su artículo con un acertado comentario. "..._la relación se mantiene en secreto para los jóvenes, lo que es de esperar, considerando que todo el mundo mágico esperaba que los Malfoy fueran a parar a Azkaban junto con sus amigos."_

Eso no pasó desapercibido para draco, quién hubiera aceptado que le tiraran toda la mierda a él, pero a sus padres nunca. Y aunque al principio de todo, él hubiera esperado ese final, la cosa salió distinta y parecía ser que todo se había mejorado, si Rita Skeeter no hubiera mencionado eso último. Trató de terminar con ella, alegando que estaba dispuesto irse a otro país donde lo trataran con respeto siquiera y que prefería estar solo como un escreguto de cola explosiva a estar con alguien que probablemente se quedaría con él por pena. Y ella estaba ahí, sin pena ni nada, sino que con rabia también. Reclamaron a _El Profeta_ y luego de tres días, salió un pequeño recuadro pidiendo disculpas públicas que nadie le prestó importancia, siquiera sus padres ni sus amigos.

Al legar a este punto, se convenció de que tal vez estaba siendo bastante loca y que solo eran ideas disparatadas. Que su mente la engañaba y que su historia y la de Draco la estaban volviendo paranoica.

Arrastrando los pies, dubitativa, se deslizó al baño y se miró en el reflejo. Los ojos verdes brillaban como nunca. El pelo estaba alborotado y sus mejillas tenían un tinte rojo. Tomó su cepillo y empezó a pasarlo por el pelo con suavidad, terminando por sentirse presentable. Sonrió a su reflejo, sacándose por la boca todos esos malos pensamientos y abrió la puerta del baño.

-No puedes dormir, ¿eh? –dijo un Draco despeinado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tú tampoco, ¿o es que te desperté? –Comentó la chica pasando los dedos en el pelo- juraba que estabas durmiendo.

-Creo que dormí como cinco minutos –comentó el muchacho.

Un incómodo silencio surgió como nunca entre ellos. La chica no sabía si mirarlo o no a la cara con cara de nada o si comentarle algo romántico o si hacer que nada pasaba y dormir tranquila y segura, al menos tenía el pijama puesto, que parecía darle seguridad inútilmente, pero ella se convenía que la hacía sentir mejor.

-Pues… -comenzó Draco y ella lo miró expectante- el baño –dijo como si recién lo hubiera recordado- voy a ocuparlo.

-Ah, sí. Pasa –dijo Astoria, dándole la pasada a este y dirigiéndose a la cama, mientras sentía la puerta cerrarse.

Cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de caer rendida, cuando sintió los brazos de Draco serpentear por su cintura y depositar un suave beso en el hombro, susurrando un casi inaudible _"te amo"_.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se volvió hacia él y depositó su cabeza en el cálido pecho de él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Estaba segura que esas palabras no estaban destinadas a salir de la boca de Draco muy a menudo, pero las circunstancias a veces lo engañaban y se le escapaban casi sin darse cuenta. Salían así porque sí, y ella lo agradecía silenciosamente.

_Me gustó conocer tu amor  
Es un amor del que yo puedo estar segura_

-¿Draco? –llamó ella con voz apagada.

-Hem.

_Así que dime ahora porque no voy a preguntar de nuevo _

_-¿Todavía me amarás mañana? _–preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo?

_-¿Todavía me amarás mañana? _–volvió a preguntar la chica.

Draco se quedó en silencio y ella lo observó arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? –le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

-_¿Todavía me amarás mañana? _–repitió Astoria, con la voz más fuerte ahora e incorporándose para mirarlo con seriedad.

El joven se incorporó. Pocas veces veía a Astoria seria, y cuando lo estaba, la cosa no era para tomárselo como broma.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos verdes sin siquiera pestañar cuando le respondió:

-Mañana y pasado y pasado y pasado –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un atisbo de nerviosismo- hasta el fin.

La chica sonrió levemente y Draco hizo de tripas corazón para pronunciar lo que nunca diría si las circunstancias no lo engañaran de repente y hacía que se les escapase así como así. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se les escapó. Lo dijo con conciencia y porque esa era la realidad y punto.

-Te amo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**No sé, yo me demoré harto tiempo en hacerla, porque la comencé y la dejé a medio terminar y luego la tomé de nuevo hasta terminarla, simplemente porque la canción me gusta mucho.**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado y poder subir otra historia pronto.**

**Besitos .**


End file.
